Sueños en los campos de batalla
by Aline S.V
Summary: Harry creía que todo había terminado con la caída del Señor Tenebroso, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la justicia es sólo uno de las tantas batallas que hay que afrontar. Justicia y familia, son algunos de los sueños que deberá conquistar con el tiempo.
1. Justicia

**Sueños en los campos de batalla**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacer esta frikada.

**Advertencia: **Es un semi UA, tomará lugar cuatro años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer sueño: Justicia.<strong>

Hizo un rápido movimiento con la varita y un hechizo surgió de ella sin que sus labios se movieran ni un centímetro entre sí, impactando directamente contra un hombre que salió expelido hacia la pared callejón. Harry Potter se acercó a paso raudo hasta el aturdido mago y pateó sin ceremonia la varita que estaba junto a él, haciendo luego una seña para que el resto se acercara.

El hombre, con la cara cubierta por una espesa barba y el cabello tan enmarañado que parecía un nido de pájaros, apenas pudo enfocar su mirada en él. Harry le sonrió entonces, y pronunció en son de burla:

―Nos ha costado mucho tiempo encontrarte, Rabastan Lestrange―satisfecho consigo mismo, lo levantó como pudo del suelo. El hombre se tambaleó ligeramente antes de ser tomados por los otros dos Aurores que acompañaban a Harry en la redada.

―Uno menos en las calles, uno más para llenar las celdas de Azkaban―la voz de una mujer joven hizo eco en el callejón. Esta se quitó la capucha negra que ayudaba a mimetizarla con la oscuridad de la noche y dejó ver un rostro de forma cuadrada y una nariz ligeramente prominente.

―No me preocupa tanto él―dijo el otro, quién también dejó caer la capucha hacia atrás. Una de sus grandes manos mantenía un agarre férreo sobre los brazos de Rabastan.

―Curtis tiene razón, Amelie―musitó Harry, mientras cogía la varita que anteriormente había apartado con el pie―Rodolphus Lestrange es más peligroso―la mujer dejó escapar un bufido.

―Llegando al Ministerio…―dijo Curtis―…vas a decirnos todo lo que sepas de tu hermanito mortífago―Rabastan se movió apenas, pero era claro que estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie por sí mismo.

Una gota se deslizó por la mejilla del de anteojos, otra gota cayó en su frente y suspiró.

―Movámonos o nos empaparemos―dijo y se acercó a los otros tres. Extendió la mano hasta posarla en el hombro del caído…

Y desaparecieron.

Se llevó un trozo de chocolate a la boca, su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y libretas, los expedientes estaban abiertos en la página principal que contenía la foto en movimiento de tantos prófugos como sospechosos de estar a las órdenes de Voldemort en la guerra. Aunque habían pasado ya más de tres años desde su caída, Harry había aprendido que; a veces, la cabeza no siempre es lo más poderoso, eran tantos los mortífagos que había en esa época que había sido imposible capturarlos a todos en lo que llevaban de paz y sabe quién dónde se escondían. Y no era un chiste, la situación era grave, teniendo en cuenta que había magos oscuros entre ellos que podían ser iguales o más peligrosos que su señor.

― ¿Cuándo será su audiencia? ―preguntó Harry mientras acomodaba sus lentes. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que le picaran los ojos del cansancio y que estos no enfocaran como era debido. Kingsley y el señor Lockwood, el jefe de la oficina de Aurores, lo miraron igual de agotados.

―El tribunal ha decidido no someterlo a juicio y pasarlo directamente a Azkaban―declaró Kingsley.

―No hay forma de que nos dé la ubicación de su hermano o alguno de los otros―señaló las carpetas y los papeles.

―Rabastan se niega decir nada más―acordó Lockwood―no hubo manera de sonsacarle información por las buenas, así que mañana será traído de vuelta de la fortaleza para un nuevo interrogatorio.

― ¿Piensan usar veritaserum? ―preguntó sin dejar de lado el tono de voz tranquilo.

―Sí, así es―Lockwood suspiró otro segundo y acomodó su chaqueta. El hombre tenía ganas de terminar la charla y marcharse a casa, se le notaba.

― ¿Puedo estar presente en el interrogatorio de mañana?

Kingsley lo miró unos segundos y asintió.

―Potter―dijo―cuando estés ahí, no te alteres. Todos saben que los Lestrange no son de tu especial agrado, pero debes mantener la compostura ante lo que sea que él llegue a decir.

―Confía en mí―dijo él, sus manos se movieron sobre los archivos, cerrando uno por uno con agilidad―ya no soy el muchacho precipitado que conociste a los quince―Kingsley sonrió ante la declaración.

―Sí, eso está claro.

Harry sonrió quedamente y se levantó de su asiento, haciendo una pequeña mueca por el dolor en la espalda que se había instalado tras tanto tiempo sentado en la misma posición.

―Entonces, ¿a qué hora debo llegar? ―preguntó.

―Nueve de la mañana en punto, Potter, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos―Lockwood lo miró severamente y agregó: ―y te quiero cerca de mí en todo momento, no correré el riesgo de que te precipites.

Él bufó un poco, aún no se acostumbraba a que lo trataran como un niño, a pesar de no ser tan joven como los recién llegados que no pasaban de los dieciocho y diecinueve años de edad.

―No pongas esa cara, Potter―dijo Lockwood con sorna―aún recuerdo el escándalo que hiciste en el juicio de Fenrir Greyback.

―Eso fue hace cuatro años―asintió, tratando de no caer en su malhumor―pero si usted considera que debo quedarme a su lado por si acaso, me parece bien.

Kreacher corrió hasta él para coger su abrigo, Harry lo miró agradecido por su atención y miró sin ánimos la casa vacía. Tiempo atrás, el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place había estado lleno de gente, yendo y viniendo cada cinco minutos, como también había sido un refugio en tiempos de guerra para sus amigos y él. Se extrañaba el tener a esa cantidad de gente dentro, era solitario pasear de un lado a otro sin poder intercambiar vivencias de noche con sus mejores amigos o probar la sopa de la señora Weasley.

De todas formas, era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse, ya no era un niño. Era un adulto creando su futuro.

Al entrar al Ministerio la mañana siguiente, Harry fue directo al despacho de Lockwood, sin cruzar mirada con ninguno de sus otros compañeros de redada. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a que le dieran el permiso de entrada.

―Pasa―escuchó desde adentro.

En completo hermetismo, entró, sólo girándose para cerrar la puerta, momento en que su mirada se encontró con las de Amelie y el viejo Curtis. El jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, el propio ministro y dos miembros del winzengamont, se encontraban justo en frente de un aturdido Rabastan Lestrange.

―Llegas a tiempo, Potter―dijo Lockwood―íbamos a empezar sin ti.

―Lamento el retraso―asintió y se dirigió justo al lado de sus superior.

―Empecemos entonces―el hombre más viejo, miembro del winzengamont, sacó una botellita de su túnica y sacó el corcho―el honor es todo suyo, ministro―se la extendió.

Kingsley tomó el frasco con sumo cuidado y se acercó al mortífago, Lockwood y Harry alzaron las varitas al acto mientras el ministro suministraba al hombre tres gotas de la poción a la fuerza.

― ¿Tu nombre es Rabastan Lestrange? ―preguntó el otro miembro del tribunal.

―Sí―Kingsley sonrió.

― ¿Eres hermano de Rodolphus Lestrange y cuñado de Bellatrix Lestrange?

―Sí―asintió, su mirada ausente se posó sobre Harry, una luz de reconocimiento pasó por ellos y abrió la boca, dejando escapar de ellas una gran cantidad de palabrotas.

― ¿Rabastan Lestrange, fue usted un mago a servicios del Innombrable durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica? ―continuó el hombre, alzando la voz para ser escuchado por sobre las vociferaciones del interrogado.

― ¡Sí, lo fui y sigo siendo!―respondió. Una sonrisa burlesca se formó en la cara de Harry.

― ¿Lo fue por propia voluntad? ―continuó.

― ¡Para salvar a nuestra sangre!―exclamó. El hombre hizo ademán de moverse, pero las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la silla le imposibilitaban cualquier movimiento si es que no quería caerse al suelo―los sangre sucia y los mestizos han arruinado nuestro mundo, infestándolo de…

― ¿Cuántos hombres, mujeres y niños, que usted consideraba impuros, asesinó? ―preguntó, obviando los comentarios despectivos.

―Perdí la cuenta, tal vez más de cuarenta―sonrió. La sonrisa de Harry desapareció lentamente de su rostro, formando una mueca de asco e indignación.

― ¿Era su hermano cómplice de sus fechorías? ―preguntó Kingsley lentamente. Rabastan fijó su mirada oscurecida en él, su sonrisa descarriada y sus dientes amarillos le dieron a entender que se trataba de una afirmación― ¿era su hermano cómplice de sus fechorías? ―insistió.

―Sí, siempre―declaró al final.

― ¿Si su hermano, Rodolphus Lestrange, cometía estos asesinatos en tu compañía, por qué no estaba contigo ahora?

―Tomamos caminos separados cerca de un año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts―dijo en un tono más serio que el anterior, como si fuera consciente de lo que salía de su boca.

― ¿Por qué? ―siguió Kingsley.

―Si atrapaban a uno, el otro no caería―dijo con una ligera sonrisa satisfecha. Harry tragó duro, el interrogatorio no iba a dar frutos, había sido tiempo perdido.

― ¿Hacía dónde se dirigió tu hermano? ―Rabastan sonrió.

― ¿Qué podría saber yo? ―su risa estruendosa hizo eco en el despacho.

Harry movió la pluma sin entintar bruscamente por su escritorio, la furia ciega no lo hacía apto para ir a redadas ese día y tampoco estaba de humor como para ver a Hermione por los pasillos del ministerio. Ya tenía suficiente de pistas vagas que no conducían a ningún lado, de todos los interrogatorios a los que había asistido durante sus años de servicio, que tampoco eran muchos, eran contados con los dedos de una mano los relatos que realmente servían para atrapar a otro criminal. Y eso lo frustraba… lo frustraba muchísimo.

Cualquier mortífago o adherente que no tuviera tanta significancia no le provocaría tanto enojo contra todo, pero se trataba de Rodolphus Lestrange, uno de los seguidores más fieles e insanos de Voldemort. El tipo tenía todos los medios para hacerse paso a una buena posición entre los suyos, y mientras más tardaban en encontrarlos más miedo le daba la posibilidad de que él lograra, de alguna u otra forma, alzarse como un nuevo Señor Oscuro, quizás no tan ingenioso y mortal como lo había sido su antecesor, pero no menos peligroso y amenazador por ello.

Al convertirse en auror, unos meses después de finalizada la guerra, se había jurado que mandaría a prisión a todos los magos que habían conformado las filas de Voldemort y que perseguiría con mayor ahínco a los que se habían atrevido a hacer daño a su familia y, dentro de esa lista interminable, uno de sus mayores objetivos había sido siempre Rodolphus Lestrange y Antonin Dolohov, este último el asesino de Remus. Pero suponía que sus ansías de justicia no iban a hacer nunca la tarea más sencilla, por más idílico que fuera la idea de atraparlos a todos, tal vez nunca volviera a verle las caras ni a la mitad de los mortífagos que había conocido.

―Potter―Curtis golpeó suavemente el escritorio, distrayéndolo.

―Curtis―respondió mientras dejaba la pluma a un lado―pensé que estarías en una redada con Amelie.

―Potter, tu sesión de interrogación te ha descompaginado―bufó el corpulento hombre― ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?

― ¿25 de Agosto de 2001? ―preguntó sin entender bien. Una de sus cejas se alzó para enfatizar el hecho.

―Potter, tu cerebro no está funcionando―bufó nuevamente― ¿no me habías dicho que el viejo Alastor Moody te había enseñado a estar siempre alerta?

―Sí, pero Moody también tendía a estar en guardia en situaciones en las que no era necesario―Curtis sonrió.

―Bueno, Potter, como tu tutor en los primeros tres años de entrenamiento―meneó la cabeza y su cabello grisáceo se meneó de un lado a otro―y como ex aprendiz mío, deberías ser consciente que por estas fechas a los Aurores se les da un aprendiz.

―Soy consciente de ello―asintió.

―No lo parece, muchacho, sino estarías ahora enfilándote a recibir a tu pupilo.

Harry lo miró unos segundos antes de atar los cabos sueltos y levantarse de un salto. Había olvidado por completo que Curtis lo había ofrecido como nuevo tutor por su desempeño.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Bien, intentando retomar fics de Harry Potter, intentaré con esta idea, a ver qué tan bien anda. Espero sus críticas, toda sugerencia y queja es bien recibida. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.<p>

**Aline S.V**


	2. Tutor

**Sueños en los campos de batalla**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la maestra Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacer esta frikada.

**Advertencia: **Es un semi UA, tomará lugar cuatro años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, contiene OC y datos que la autora ha dado en entrevistas. Por favor, recuerden que es un SEMI UA.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo sueño: Tutor.<strong>

Caminó por el pasillo a largas zancadas, siendo seguido de cerca por su antiguo tutor. El hombre de vez en cuando le soltaba unas cuantas bromas sobre su falta de atención y memoria, pero él no estaba para eso. Mientras giraba en una esquina y evitaba chocar con una lechuza mensajera que pasaba por ahí, su vista dio de lleno con la puerta del salón en que se enfilarían los recién llegados.

Tocó el pomo de la puerta tan pronto logró pasar entre todos los magos y brujas que iban y venían por ese sector y miró hacia atrás sólo para cerciorarse de que Curtis estaba a su lado. No era como si necesitara apoyo emocional, él ya había servido de maestro años atrás, siendo tan sólo un chiquillo, lo único diferente ahora era que no se trataban de compañeros de escuela a los que pudiera tratar de tú, sino que de un completo desconocido, varios años menor que él.

Bueno, tal vez no había tanta diferencia.

― ¿Qué esperas? ―preguntó. Harry apretó el pomo de nuevo. Si, estaba nervioso, pero no iba a admitir aquello delante de su ex maestro.

Entonces giró la perilla y entró sin muchos ánimos, sintiéndose ahora poco competente para tomar la tutela de un novato. Se preguntó por qué no había reparado en esto cuando Curtis lo propuso sin su consentimiento, no era como si tuviera la experiencia ni la sabiduría de los veteranos.

Caminó a paso rápido hacia la fila en que otros tantos Aurores miraban seriamente; y desde una tarima, a los nuevos. Recordó el día en que también estuvo entre ese grupo no muy grande de chicos, todos nerviosos, algunos más alterados que otros y, además, intimidados por la severidad de sus superiores, claro que esto era sólo un juego mental para ver quién resistía a la presión y a no ponerse a llorar. Ninguno de ellos, chicos y chicas que no sobrepasaban la segunda década, tenía idea de cuál era la razón de que estuviese aquí, encerrados como animales en un salón diminuto y con la sospecha de que algo no muy bueno pasaría.

Sí, porque los más viejos tenían la costumbre de correr la voz sobre un rito de iniciación non-grato que consistía en cortar cabello, maleficios y hechizos que los ridiculizarían y el deshacerse de las varitas para mantenerlos mansitos. Pobres chicos, si supieran que todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto y que nada malo ocurriría, no habrían venido con esas ropas gastadas, ni mucho menos, tan desalineados como se veían.

―Estábamos pensando que deberíamos buscar a otro para ocupar tu lugar, Potter―Lockwood dejó escapar un gruñido mientras hacía volar un pergamino―gracias por ser tan rápido, Efraín―Curtis asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la fila junto a él. Harry sabía de antemano que él tomaría otro pupilo ese año―prosigamos entonces―hablo para el resto en tono fuerte y claro, sus ojos grises se dirigieron directamente al grupo de no más de quince novatos que se mantenía arratonado en el otro extremo del lugar, con los cuerpos tensos y las mandíbulas apretadas, algunos incluso con las mejillas blancas o viceversa―este año hemos tenido pocos candidatos a comparación de años anteriores, pero eso también nos da una oportunidad magnífica para que sus superiores tengan más libertad para poder terminar con sus proyectos antes de intentar uno nuevo.

«Veo en sus caras mucho miedo, el peor error que pueden cometer en una situación de riesgo es que, como en estas circunstancias, los domine el temor de lo que podría pasar y les nuble el juicio en un momento inadecuado. Mantener la mente despejada es lo que aprenderán a dominar durante estos tres años de entrenamiento que les sobrevienen. ¡Dejen de mirarse las caras en busca de apoyo, que no los vamos a comer!»

El último fue una vociferación que podría fácilmente compararse al grito de un vociferador en un aula vacía. Los novatos se miraron de nuevo sin muchos ánimos y se separaron entre sí para acercarse a la tarima donde sus superiores se encontraban.

Harry hizo una mueca no disimulada, no es como si Lockwood tuviera mucho tacto ni confortara a los nuevos. De hecho, era un sujeto arisco con medio mundo, incluso con Curtis, con el que había sido compañero de redada.

―Como iba diciendo―aclaró su garganta―durante sus primeros tres años, recibirán un entrenamiento intensivo que también tomará en cuenta su desempeño como Auror activo en las calles, sus competencias serán las que determinarán si serán Aurores calificados o si no tienen madera para serlo.

«Aquí no valen sus calificaciones de Hogwarts, eso es meramente una cuestión burocrática, lo que necesitamos en nuestras filas son personas con buen desempeño y que muestren un mínimo de aptitudes en batalla que los haga merecedores del título que ostentarán. Por eso es que a cada novato, o sea ustedes, estará bajo la supervisión de un superior.

Estos magos que están aquí se han ofrecido a ser sus guías y tutores durante su periodo de prueba. Aunque, debo agregar, que aún cuando tengan al mejor Auror como tutor, no significa medianamente que tengan las aptitudes para serlo ustedes también, eso ya se trata del propio empeño que le pongan a esta tarea.»

Lockwood desenrolló sin ceremonia alguna el pergamino que, previamente, había hecho volar a su mano y continuó con su discurso:

―Tanto para el tutor y el aprendiz esto es meramente suerte, un simple sorteo―volvió a aclararse la garganta―darán un paso adelante cuando se les llame, su tutor será nombrado inmediatamente después de su nombre y luego podrán marcharse del salón junto a él―Harry se removió en su sitio, pensaba que lo mejor hubiera sido sacarle de la cabeza a Curtis lo de meterlo en este tema―Bruce Rider―un muchacho de altura baja se acercó a la tarima―tu tutor es Balthasar Prescot―Lockwood sonrió quedamente. Harry hizo una mueca, pobre chico… le había tocado un tutor extremadamente severo.

Balthasar salió de la fila e hizo una brusca seña con la cabeza. El muchacho le siguió de cerca, abandonando el salón, juntos.

―Catherine Alexander―habló de nuevo, la susodicha dio un paso al frente―Duncan Lawrence―una vez más, el Auror dio un paso al frente e hizo una seña para que la chica lo siguiera.

La historia se repitió con los siguientes

―Edgard Lemacks con August Powell―prosiguió―Elise Marlowe con Rebecca Hayes―ambas salieron de la habitación poco después de ser nombradas―Eugene Ross con Efraín Curtis―Harry miró hacia al lado, Curtis se movió de su sitio con aire solemne, tal cual lo había hecho la primera vez que se vieron hace cuatro años. El hombre extendió su mano a su nuevo aprendiz y un pequeño nudo se instaló en el estómago de Harry, sería extraño ver a su maestro ir de un lado a otro con una persona que no fuera él, pero de eso se trataba el sistema de parejas.

Eugene Ross era un muchacho de aspecto desgarbado, su piel era de un color pálido casi enfermizo que se acentuaba con el par de ojeras que adornaban sus ojos. Él aceptó el gesto de Curtis, tomando su mano y meciéndola de arriba abajo con tranquilidad.

―No te pongas nervioso, muchacho―le susurró al pasar por su lado―harás un buen trabajo como tutor―Harry asintió suavemente y observó a Curtis junto a Ross abandonar el lugar a paso tranquilo.

―Grace Doyle con Maximus Russell―entonó―Homer Jenkins con Ophelia Lewis―Harry respiró hondo, si seguían alargando la situación, iba a estallar de puro nervio―Jhon Donovan con Felix Gautier―Lockwood estaba disfrutando el no pronunciar su nombre, sabía el efecto que tenía en él la espera y sonreía con suficiencia mientras hablaba―Loise Anderson con Philippa Sinclair―resopló suavemente y miró a un punto fijo en la pared contraria, ¿debería presentarse ante él como Harry Potter o debía simplemente esperar a que dejara escapar una exclamación de reconocimiento? ―Roland Griffin con Herbert Sanders―ah, bueno, tampoco es como si debiera recitar su nombre, Lockwood estaba haciendo ese trabajo―Sophie O'Neill con… Harry Potter.

Harry olvidó la pared en la que había estado fijándose antes y, con el corazón desbocado, buscó a su aprendiz. La muchacha había dado un paso al frente tal cual lo habían hecho sus predecesores y esperaba en silencio a que él la alcanzara. Harry no la hizo esperar mucho tiempo y bajó de la pequeña tarima, se preguntó por qué de todos los chicos que estaban allí, le había tocado una chica. Por último con un hombre podía hablar con más soltura, pero con una chica, siempre es difícil hablar.

―Vamos afuera―sacó voz. La muchacha asintió suavemente, su melena castaña cayó sobre su rostro, haciéndole imposible el verle la cara con mayor detención.

―Stephen Coleman con Christopher Richardson―prosiguió Lockwood, desviando la atención mientras ellos se dirigían a la puerta. Harry miró a Amelie, quien también estaba esperando a su primer pupilo luego de diez años de servicio, esta le dio una sonrisa confortante.

Harry se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, O'Neill hizo lo mismo con una silla que él mismo había acercado. Ambos cara a cara, técnicamente no tanto, dado que ella se negaba a mirarlo a la cara.

Harry suspiró.

―Tómame como un mago más―declaró, azorado―que sea Harry Potter no me hace más que tú―la chica se removió en su asiento y alzó el rostro levemente.

―Disculpe―respondió.

―Trátame de tú, ¿está bien? ―la chica volvió a asentir.

―Eres bastante joven como para ser tutor―dijo de pronto, Harry alzó una ceja, pero sonrió de inmediato.

―Yo también lo creo―concedió―Lockwood pensaba lo mismo cuando me inscribieron para serlo, especialmente porque tengo pocos años siendo Auror.

―Oh―musitó― ¿puedo preguntar cuántos años?

―Cuatro―respondió. La chica sonrió suavemente.

―Tiene razón, es poca experiencia si se toma en cuenta que son tres años de entrenamiento.

―Sí, así es―Harry posó su mano sobre el escritorio, instintivamente sobre la carpeta de Rodolphus Lestrange, la cual había estado revisando antes de obsesionarse con la pluma.

―Supongo que mis antecedentes escolares le llegarán pronto―continuó.

―Sí, tal vez ya venga una nota interdepartamental en camino―respondió―pero aparte de ello, hablaremos un poco del asunto en el que estamos―Harry trató de rememorar las palabras de Curtis ese 25 de Agosto de hace cuatro años― ¿por qué has querido ser Auror?

―Por los magos oscuros y mi madre―Harry miró con atención como los ojos miel de la muchacha se volvían negros como el carbón. Sorprendido un poco por esto, dejó de lado la pregunta que quería plantearle luego.

― ¿Eres metamorfomago? ―preguntó súbitamente.

―Sí―su cabeza hizo un pequeño rebote, mientras se alzaba por completo, sentándose bien en la silla.

― ¿Esta es tu apariencia habitual o es sólo una arbitraria?―la chica negó lentamente.

―No, normalmente uso el cabello blanco, en lo demás, siempre estoy igual―Harry asintió, dejando ir el temor de no reconocerla al día siguiente, suficiente tenía con su ahijado cambiando de apariencia cada tanto.

―Bueno, al menos te quedas con una constante―suspiró. Ella sonrió y su cabello se decoloró hasta tomar el tono de un impecable blanco.

―Esta es mi apariencia habitual―dijo― ¿está bien así para que pueda reconocerme?

―Sí, está bien―Harry recordó a Tonks fugazmente, con su cabello rosa chicle que sobresalía por sobre todos los magos que él hubiese conocido, rasgo que Teddy había heredado―no creo que tengas problemas con _Ocultamiento y Disfraces_, pero vas a tener que dejar de lado un poco tu apariencia normal.

―Algo así oí en los pasillos―musitó.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, dejando entrar el sonido de las voces que Harry reconoció, algunos Aurores; al parecer, habían tenido la misma idea que él y habían venido a buscar un poco de tranquilidad en la desocupada oficina. Pocos segundos después de esta reflexión, un par de aviones de papel color morado se posaron sobre su escritorio, extendiéndose inmediatamente ante su toque. Harry distinguió el nombre de Sophie en ambos papeles y los junto de inmediato, dejándolos luego a un lado de sus carpetas.

― ¿No piensa revisarlo? ―dijo ansiosa.

―Lo haré esta noche―respondió quedamente― ¿te parece si hablamos un poco de lo que ocurrirá estos tres años?

―Supongo―la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Cuántos entraron como candidatos para ser Auror este año? ―preguntó. La chica hizo un ligero sonido, tratando de recordar la cantidad aproximada.

―Tal vez unos treinta y cinco―dijo luego de un par de minutos―tal vez un poco menos.

―Más o menos la mitad pasó la prueba―declaró―eso está bastante bien.

―Si usted lo dice―respondió.

―Háblame de tú, O'Neill―reiteró Harry, frunciendo las cejas ligeramente―debió ser la semana más exhaustiva de tu vida, eran duelos todo el día.

―Sí, nunca había desarmado antes a tantos magos―respondió. Harry sonrió.

―Bueno, estos tres años que siguen no bajarán ese ritmo, de hecho, lo aumentarán―Sophie abrió y cerró la boca como un pez―son tres años de arduo entrenamiento y no saldrás siempre a campo a probarte. _Salir_ significa que irás a probar lo que has aprendido durante tus clases. ¿Sabes cuáles son?

―Tengo un ligero conocimiento.

―Eso está bien―Harry entonces extendió la mano, mostrando cuatro dedos ―_Ocultamiento y Disfraces_, es una clase en la que creo estarás bastante aventajada por tu condición de metamorfomago, también está _Sigilo y Rastreo_. _Venenos, Sueros y Antídotos_. Y por último, _Duelo_. En total son cuatro clases que tendrás de lunes a viernes con periodos de prueba al aire libre, donde yo pondré en acción lo que has aprendido―Sophie asintió, mientras Harry bajaba la mano―debes aprobar todas esas materias para convertirte en un Auror cualificado, pero eso no significa que durante los tres años no tendrás ninguna experiencia en redadas. Es probable que te toque ser _Auror de Apoyo_ en casos complicados y ser líder en situaciones sin mayores peligros. Toda esa experiencia determinará si tienes madera para el título―se detuvo un minuto para respirar. Sophie se removió en su asiento―también debes entender que; durante el camino, alguno de tus compañeros o tú podrían quedarse atrás y terminarán por salir del entrenamiento. No importa si el tutor está ahí para ayudar, explicar y guiar… el novato es el que tiene que aplicar sus conocimientos, nadie más.

―Comprendo―respondió―me aseguraré de pasar todos los niveles sin problemas―declaró la chica mientras se levantaba. Harry la siguió de inmediato y se sorprendió internamente por lo bajita que a ella le gustaba ser, con suerte le llegaba a la barbilla. Hasta Ginny, que era también bajita, le llegaba a la altura de los ojos.

―Es probable que tu horario de clases haya llegado ya a tu casa―respondió―por ahora, esto es todo lo que debes hacer por hoy. Quedas libre el resto de la tarde.

Sophie sonrió.

― ¿Debo llamarte por tu nombre o por maestro? ―preguntó.

―Mi nombre estará bien―respondió mientras extendía su mano. Sophie hizo el mismo gesto. Balancearon sus brazos de arriba abajo un par de veces antes de soltarse.

―Entonces, llámame Sophie, simplemente―Harry asintió quedamente.

―Que tengas un buen día, Sophie―se despidió, la chica hizo un gesto de cabeza y se alejó del cubículo que le pertenecía a él.

Harry se derrumbó en su asiento, dejando escapar un suspiro agotado. ¿Lo había hecho bien?, sólo había seguido el ejemplo de Curtis, de hecho, la mitad de las palabras que había usado se habían inspirado en lo que había dicho este cuando él empezó su entrenamiento.

―No lo has hecho mal, Potter―Harry levantó la cabeza. Amelie Aldridge se asomaba en el cubículo con una sonrisa.

― ¿Y tu protegido? ―preguntó.

―Tal como tú, he terminado la sesión de reconocimiento―se encogió de hombros―cuando Curtis se entere de la buena impresión que has causado en tu primera pupila, se le hinchará el pecho de orgullo―Harry dibujó una sonrisa casi automática, sintiéndose satisfecho.

―También sentirá orgullo de ti, Amelie, también fuiste su aprendiz―respondió tranquilo.

―Lo fui, pero tardé diez años en atreverme a tomar a un novato, tú sólo a los cuatro. Y, técnicamente hablando, un año como Auror en toda su regla―meneó la cabeza levemente antes de cruzarse de brazos.

―Pero… en todo caso, ¿qué hacías oyendo mi conversación? ―la mujer dejó escapar una ligera risa, una no muy común de escuchar en ella.

―Potter, la oficina está prácticamente vacía. Apuesto dos _galeons_ a que, de todas formas, me escuchabas mientras hablabas con ella, pero no prestabas atención―Harry la miró unos segundos.

―Tienes razón.

―Bueno, Potter, ¿te interesa ir en busca de tu amiguita en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas? , habíamos apostado a ver qué hacías―una sonrisa suspicaz se instaló en el rostro de la mujer cuando Harry se levantó torpemente de la silla.

― ¿Hermione hizo qué?

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Este es un proyecto extraño, así que no sé cómo va. Ya saben que se aceptan las críticas y las sugerencias. Por supuesto que si hay algo que no cuadra, pueden hacérmelo saber para corregir. El próximo capítulo se llamará:<p>

**Tercer sueño: Igualdad. **


End file.
